green roses and a third queen
by Varia's Principessa
Summary: there was a prophecy of a third queen but everyone thought it wasn't true unil she appeared on night...opps cant say any more :P please read it's a great story NO FLAMES


Disclaimer: i don't own blood+ unfortunately...but if I did it would go something like this...

AN/I don't know alot about blood+ since I've just started watching it but I have a couple friends helping me learn the facts. I hope you like this story. when you review I will accept constructive critisism but PLEASE NO FLAMES. If you don't like the plot then don't read. thanks a billion!!

"there was once a prophecy that two sister queens would wage war against one another...that we know Haji...wait here's something...before the distruction of the humans a third queen will come like a gift from god and overthrow the younger queen" read Saya aloud.

She closed the scroll and turned to her faithful chevalier, Haji.

"We have to find her, Haji, even if it kills us we can't let Diva get her" she said

Haji nodded "i agree Saya"

Haji turned around and opened the door and suddenly everyone fell through. "hehehe he Saya hey Haji what's up?" said Kai

smiling innocently at Saya "besides the fact that you were eavesdropping on Haji and I?" she asked shedding a small smile at Kai.

"so...we have to find your other sister Saya?" Lulu asked politly.Everyone looked at Saya

"Yes Lulu we can't let Diva find her first, she'd either use her or kill her" Saya replied stepping through her friends and out the door "Haji?"

"yes Saya"

"please bring the others back to the apartment"

"but Saya-"

"Haji I'll be fine i promise" she said before she lept away

"as you wish Saya" Haji said to her retreating form.

_With Saya_

'where has she been all these years? why didn't I know about her before today? is she on our side or Diva's' all of these thoughts

and more swam in Saya's mind and she was so deep in thought she didn't realize the chiropteran coming from behind her until she

turned around and someone was in front of her. The person in front of her was a girl with what looked like black long black hair twisted into

a bun with a pair of sais. She was wearing a black leather tank-top with black flared jeans that had green sparkles covering them lightly and black leather boots, the girl took out a sai from her hair, cut her palm and threw it with amazing aim at the chiropteran.

The sai hit the chiropteran head-on and it immediatly started chrystalizing. the strange girl jumped over and pulled the other sai out of the crystalized chiropteran and walked over to a shocked Saya.

"Saya Otonashi I presume?" asked the strange girl who Saya now could see had green eyes

"yes but...who are you?"Saya asked clearly confused

'wait' Saya thought 'only chiropteran Queens blood can crystalize chiroptera... she must be...'

"my sister...the one from the prophocy" Saya was so happy she could scream with joy

"yes,yes the prophocy we shall talk about that in one moment first...my chevaliers need to know where i am" she said pulling out a small pipe flute and played a tune that made Saya fidget. Suddenly a man that looked around early twentys and a boy that looked

around 15 dropped from the sky and landed silently behind the strange girl.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before my name is Konnie Kazebuki and these are my chevaliers Spike Williams" she pointed to the older man "and Akira Matsuki"

Spike was a fit man he had red spiked up hair with black tips and honey brown eyes. Spike wore a black leather jacket over a black

muscle shirt and black pants.

Akira was also quite fit for his age, Saya noticed, he had blue eyes and blond wavy hair with electric blue tips which made him look bright and intelligent as did his name. He, like Spike, was wearing a leather jacket but he was wearing a black tank-top and black jeans.

"Um...Konnie I kind of have to get you off the streets and I was wondering could you come with me? I can't let Diva get ahold of you. You understand right?" Saya said looking hopeful

"of course I understand Saya I understand completely and yes we'll come" Konnie said then looked at Spike and Akira who nodded their heads in approval.

they all jumped of in a blue streaks Saya leading, Konnie behind her, and Spike and Akira behind Konnie...

AN/I'm sorry that i haven't been on in a while but I hope you like this story because I think this is a good story. I'm also SOOOOOOOOO

sorry if some of the facts seem off because I really don't know much about blood plus and if you have any ideas i will gladly take them, but PLEASE _**NO**_ yaoi or yuri i don't like it and I don't write it.

soooo see ya next time Sasami


End file.
